The Batman (2017)
Three years after the events of The Dark Knight Rises, Bruce Wayne is suffering from nightmares, then he heads back to Gotham, because he witnessed on the news that 20-year old Dick Grayson has lost his parents in the hands of Edward Nashton, who was fed up that they picked the Flying Graysons as the main attraction, and that he cheated off customers. Now Bruce returns to Gotham as Batman once again, and Hugo Strange decides to "help" Bruce with his domestic mind. Premieres July 14, 2017 Characters Lead Roles on the Film's poster: *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Christian Bale) - now restarts his day as Batman, and keeps the Bat-Cave to where he started from "The Dark Knight", and also lives in Wayne Tower, now that Wayne Manor has became an orphanage, near the end, he realizes the true nature of the Dark Knight, in the end, States "I am Vengeance, I am the Night, I am.....Batman"! *Dick Grayson/Robin (Shia LaBeouf) - trained by both Batman and Nightwing, in the end, Becomes the Robin of the Knight! *Commissioner James Gordon (Gary Oldman) - in the end, Rebuilds an even bigger Batsignal! *Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) - now a head of Wayne Manor as an orphanage, revealed to have been a officer in the SAS headquarters in Herefordshire, Thomas Wayne was in the officer's mess and there was a sergeant there who had been badly wounded and couldn't go back to the war and didn't want to go into Civvy Street, so he took charge of the sergeant's mess, in the end, Remodels the old Wayne family portrat! *Barbara Gordon (Kristen Stewart) - Dick's love interest, her mother allowed her to stay with Jim under one condition, she does not get into any danger, in the end, decides to become Batgirl! *Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) - in the end,aids Alfred! *Vicki Vale (Sarah Michelle Gellar) - Bruce's love interest, the new reporter of Gotham City, after the death of Mike Engel in Bane's attack in "The Dark Knight Rises", in the end, leaves for Metropolis! *Hugo Strange/Man-Bat (John Lithgow) - the main antagonist, hires Edward into helping him find out about Batman's identity, and uses a machine that reads people's mind, that helps Bruce on his secret, that turns out to be Man-Bat and his disturbed mind turns out to be The Death of his Parents, then when Batman was battiling Riddler, Strange grabbed one of the bats Batman used against Riddler, and injects a tube into it, stealing some of its' blood, and add it into his blood turning him into Man-Bat, and starts the wreck havoc off Gotham, then Batman and Robin both fend him off, Fox discovered that Riddler was Edward Nashton, a former Wayne Enterprizes employee, who was fired by Fox for causing uncontrollable mishap in a testing for Wayne Enterprizes, in the end, Falls to his death in the Factory acid pool! *Edward Nashton/Riddler (Johnny Depp) - the secondary antagonist, and a cyber terrorist, his appearance is a question mark tattoo around his left eye, a question mark on his right hand, and a huge question mark on his chest, he wears sunglasses, green pants, dark green shirt, a green jacket with a hoodie, and boots and a jazz dance hat, one of his plans were killing John and Mary at an event, activating a machine to hit them, then Robin decides to face off against Riddler for his parents' deaths, in the end, He was sent to Arkham Asylum, and is the roomate of Scarecrow! Roles that are not on the Film's poster: *Sgt. Harvey Bullock (Oliver Platt) - in the end, apologizes to Batman for his suspicians, and resentfulness! *Renee Montonya (Lynn Collins) - in the end, becomes Bullock's partner! *John Grayson (Bill Paulman) - Dick's father, was killed by Zucco *Mary Grayson (Scarlett Johansson) - Dick's mother, was killed by Zucco *Rupert Thorne (John Goodman) - the tertiary antagonist, had Mayor Hamilton Hill under his influence so that he can have somebody hired to find Batman's identity, gets killed by Riddler in doublecross! *Peter Pauling (Josh Lucas) - one of Thorne's gang, he was appointed by Hill into Commissioner by firing Gordon, but was killed by Man-Bat! *Mayor Hamilton Hill (Robert Moloney) - one of Thorne's gang, appointed as Mayor, who is running an electional campaign against Marion Grange, in the end, looses the Election, and was sent to Blackgate prison! *Marion Grange (Hellen Mirren) - running an electional campaign against Hamilton Hill, in the end, wins the election, and proclaims Batman as their Great Detective! *Robin John Blake/Nightwing (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - helps Dick become Robin, in the end, and leaves to Bludhaven! *Edward Skeevers (Giancarlo Esposito) - head of the Skeevers Crime Family, was legitimate business with Thorne to sell guns and drugs, and their offer was refused by the head of Haly's circus, so they ask Riddler to kill them, then he was confronted by a vengeful Dick Grayson, Skeevers tried to shoot Dick with a pistol, but Dick threw a batarang at his gun, injuring his hand, then Dick vengefully interigated him by demanding who he was working cahoots with, Skeevers refused to tell to a "20-year old brat", which causes Dick to throw him off into the ground like Batman did to Maroni in "The Dark Knight", and then Dick jumped on Skeevers making him scream in agony, and then Dick interigated him demanding answers, then Batman jumped on Skeevers, and then the returned Batman interigated Skeevers about his cahoots, then Skeevers cowardly told him he was with Thorne for drugs and guns to sell to Haly's circus, and that led to the Flying Grayson's deaths at the hands of Riddler, then Batman knocked him out, and then delivered him to Bullock and Montonya, and was sentenced to life sentence! *Villains of Arkham under the $10,000 to capture Batman: **Killer Croc **Ventriloquist and Scarface **Steeljacket **Ubo *Thomas and Martha Wayne (Linus Roache and Sara Stewart) - both seen on a computer screen while Strange sees Bruce's thoughts *Ra's al Ghul (Liam Neeson) - seen on a computer screen while Strange sees Bruce's thoughts *Rachel Dawes (Maggie Gyllenhaal) - seen on a computer screen while Strange sees Bruce's thoughts *Carmine Falcone (Tom Wilkinson) - seen on a computer screen while Strange sees Bruce's thoughts *Gillian B. Loeb (Colin McFarlene) - seen on a computer screen while Strange sees Bruce's thoughts *Joe Chill (Richard Blake) - seen on a computer screen while Strange sees Bruce's thoughts Plot ??? Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics